


he tells himself he's happy

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Worship, Cannibalism, Feeding, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Oni intends to make the symbol of his victory, his trophy Jeff Johansen, bigger and greater. Kinky shit happens.
Relationships: Jeffrey "Jeff" Johansen/Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	he tells himself he's happy

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags and take your ass out the door if you ain't into it. I don't want to see any whining about how you think this is gross or whatever.
> 
> I wrote this for myself a while back, but I figured I might as well put it out there for the three other people who might wanna read it. So here you go.

Oh, the Oni works very hard, very hard indeed, to keep his gift happy. He follows the Entity’s call, hunts down meager survivors, strikes them down, chops them apart, et cetera. Yes, yes, he does it all for his object of worship, his gift from the entity.

The man known as Jeff Johansen sits at the top of the shrine, bound to a pillar by lengths of rope. There he has remained for ages, uncountable days and months. He has not been withering away, having been taken care of quite nicely, but perhaps mentally he has decayed. Yes, when the Oni makes his way up the stairs of the shrine, footsteps echoing into the night, Jeff does not wince. He does not struggle when he feels the Oni’s hands on his body. He does as he is told when the Oni rubs his cock, for he knows that he will be treated with respect if he does so.

“You are beautiful.” The Oni mutters as he runs his hand over Jeff’s front. Usually, the Oni keeps Jeff naked for ease of access, but it seems to comfort Jeff to be able to cover a bit once in a while. This does not bother the Oni, for he rather enjoys seeing Jeff try to struggle back into clothes clearly not made for his current size. The Oni chuckles as he grabs onto the flab of Jeff’s stomach. A stretch of pale flesh peaks out from below a skin-tight shirt. He hefts it up and down, testing the weight of it. Yes, he is progressing finely. He rubs his fingers through the hair on Jeff’s belly and relishes in Jeff’s groans when he pinches the fat between his fingertips. 

“I have brought more for you.” A wet bag falls to the ground beside them, and when the Oni reaches in, the distinct smell of charred meat fills the air. The Entity does not let its servants keep mementos for very long, so the Oni realizes he must work quick, lest he lose the trophies of his battles. Though unrecognizable to the unaware, the Oni pulls out hunks of flesh precisely cut from the survivors who dared to stand up against his might. There is only one way to have permanent proof of his conquest. “Open up, my love.”

Jeff grimaces when the meat meets his tongue, as he is very well aware of what he is consuming, but his stomach growls nonetheless. As sick it is, he has become accustomed to the ritual, to the feedings. He looks forward to them because the Oni only loves him more as he grows. The Oni brings another piece of meat to Jeff’s mouth, rubbing the man’s round belly all the while. They move slowly and carefully, the Oni massaging Jeff’s stomach, to ensure that Jeff can fit all of the meat into his growing gut.

“Please, wait…” Jeff groans out, holding his bloated stomach with both hands. Almost the entire bag of meat is gone already. The only hard part of this is getting the last few morsels down. The rest go down easily, with the Oni giving him no time to hesitate, but the way his stomach groans and glurps tells him he needs to be careful, lest he throw up. Jeff holds his hand to his mouth as he lets out a sickly belch.

“Yes, make room.” The Oni encourages him, and to prompt Jeff further, the Oni presses his fingers into the tight ball of Jeff’s belly. The pressure causes Jeff’s stomach to lurch, and then a series of long burps erupts out of the man. With a little more room made, Jeff leans back and moans as the Oni slides another length of crispy bacon into his mouth. One more, one more, one more, and then it’s all gone. Jeff clutches his stomach in pain, trying to work through the stuffed feeling. His belly surges forward and ruins any possibility of his shirt fitting. The fabric just sits around his soft chest, highlighting his growing breasts.

“Excellent work.” The Oni grunts as he gets closer to Jeff, pressing his flat abs against the curve of Jeff’s fat gut. Jeff was rather plump when he had first arrived, but now, because of their routine feedings, Jeff has blimped up. The Entity stopped calling him into trials due to the sheer intensity of Jeff’s weight gain, now having a belly to rival the Clown. He’s been reduced to nothing more than the Oni’s personal trophy holder. The Oni feels the bulge of Jeff’s filled stomach. This soft body is a testament to the Oni’s honor, to his power. With each conquest, Jeff grows ever so slightly more, adding more fat onto his large frame. “You’ve done well, my dear.”

The Oni’s hands touch every part of his body. From Jeff’s shoulders down to his softening arms to his plump chest to his bulging belly to his thick ass to his heavy thighs. It is all beautiful to him. It is all a symbol of his victory. He plays with the heft of Jeff’s gut, jiggling it from side to side until Jeff starts groaning from the shifting sensation. Then he plays with Jeff’s perk nipples, massaging his fat with his heavy hands. Then, the Oni shifts mask up off his face, and he presses his scarred lips to Jeff’s. He can taste the meat on Jeff’s tongue, taste the blood and grease.

The Oni moves down to Jeff’s unbuttoned pants. They have long since been unable to hold Jeff’s girth, but he keeps them on for modest. The Oni tugs down the top of the man’s underwear until Jeff’s semi-stiff dick bulges out. While the Oni is not one to work for others, he is more than willing to do so to keep his idol happy. Besides, there is always time for more selfish sex later.

The Oni moves his mouth onto the tip of Jeff’s cock, running his gnarled tongue over it. His large hands dwarf Jeff’s relatively small cock, so he moves carefully as to not be too rough. He runs his fingers over Jeff’s shaft until Jeff kicks his head back and groans. The rocking movement of the Oni jerking Jeff’s dick causes his belly to lurch and groan, disturbing the contents of his stomach. They keep on like this with the Oni enjoying listening to Jeff’s body react to his touch. The salty taste of precum makes the Oni grin. From repeated association, sex and a full belly have become synonymous to both of them. The effect is mind-numbing, with Jeff turning into a hedonistic slut whenever he’s filled to the brim.

Eventually, a gush of cum gushes into the Oni’s mouth and drips down his chin. Jeff buckles and shakes, his hands rubbing his taut belly to ease the tension. His body jerks and slackens. With Jeff taken care of, the Oni presses against Jeff again, this time grinding his own erection against the curve of Jeff’s belly. It doesn’t take much before the Oni orgasms onto all of Jeff’s soft flab, covering him in a thin layer of sticky cum.  
“Now lick it off.” The Oni orders, and Jeff complies. He runs his fingers over the skin of his gut and sticks his slicked fingers into his mouth. His tongue works in between his fingers, sucking off each bit of cum. It coats his throat, fills his mouth, taints his tongue. He doesn’t stop until he is clean and all of the Oni’s cum is inside of him. His belly feels impossibly full. How he managed to fit all of that meat and all of the Oni’s seed inside, he does not know, but the Oni’s arms wrapping around him makes it all worth it. His head is swimming with endorphins.

“You’re so beautiful.” The Oni whispers into his ear.


End file.
